lumaterechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vestie
Vestie is the daughter of Beatriss and Lord Nettice of the Flatlands. She was born under violent circumstances during the curse of Lumatere. She later becomes the stepdaughter of Trevanion and stepsister to Finnikin. Biography Vestie was born in the fifth year of Lumatere's curse, under violent circumstances. Her mother was Lady Beatriss of the Flatlands, who was raped repeatedly by Lord Nettice, who fathered Vestie. When Beatriss discovered she was pregnant with Vestie, she went to Tesadora intending to end the pregnancy, but Tesadora had dreamed that Vestie would have a special connection with the missing heir to Lumatere and thus convinced Beatriss to give birth to Vestie. Soon after her birth, it was clear that Vestie was walking the sleep with the heir, as her first words were "Isaboe." This helped Tesadora and Beatriss discover the identity of the heir to Lumatere. Tesadora walked the sleep with Isaboe and Vestie to shield Vestie from the darker images of the sleep, and so the threesome developed a close bond. During the Sarnak massacre, Vestie screamed for days and could not be comforted, and could only be dosed with a sleeping draft to ease her pain. In Finnikin of the Rock, it is revealed that Vestie walks the sleep with Isaboe and Tesadora. When Isaboe is dying from fever, she communicates with the healers in Lumatere through Vestie, first by writing words on a wall and then by scratching the words "fever cure?" on Vestie's arm. The next night, the map of healing plants drawn on Vestie's body by Tesadora and the healers allows Isaboe to save herself and the priest-king from death. Isaboe also scratches Finnikin's name on Vestie's arm in response to the question written alongside the map: "Is hope coming?" The markings can still be seen months later when Finnikin visits Beatriss in her home in Sennington. After the reunification of Lumatere, Vestie continues her close relationship with Tesadora and Isaboe, and becomes like a big sister to Finnikin and Isaboe's daughter, Jasmina when she is born. At one point in ''Froi of the Exiles'', she is called an abomination by Makli's son, due to the manner of her conception. Beatriss is concerned by this, as she does not want her daughter to hear such words. At the end of Froi of the Exiles, Beatriss and Trevanion marry and Trevanion becomes Vestie's stepfather. During Isaboe's second pregnancy, Vestie does not walk the sleep, which makes her seem more happy and at peace. In ''Quintana of Charyn'', Vestie walks the sleep of Quintana of Charyn and finds herself going to the valley between Lumatere and Charyn, where she meets Quintana. She grows to like Quintana, who she calls "Kintana" and misses her when she returns to the Flatlands with her mother. She comments that Quintana and Isaboe are quite similar to each other. Physical Appearance Vestie has auburn hair and eyes the colour of the sky. In Finnikin of the Rock, she is described as a 'minature Beatriss'. Personality Despite being conceived in violent circumstances, Vestie has an innocent and carefree personality. She can be headstrong and stubborn, and at times Beatriss can see qualities of Trevanion in her, though they are not biologically related. She is very clever and bright. Category:Characters Category:Finnikin of the Rock Category:Froi of the Exiles Category:Quintana of Charyn Category:Lumateran Flatlands Category:Sennington Category:Fenton